


Raise a Glass to Christmas

by marquis-de-laughayette (FluidMagyck)



Category: Hamilton- Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Party, Fluff, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluidMagyck/pseuds/marquis-de-laughayette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John skips out on a family Christmas party to host his own. Cue pre-party shenanigans and strong friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raise a Glass to Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Gift fic for alicecorsairs. This is actually my first fic, so enjoy!

“Oh, honey, I’m sorry to hear you can’t make it tonight,” a comforting voice floated through his phone’s tinny speaker. “Your father is beginning to wonder if you even like us anymore.”

“Oh ma, you know that I love you guys,” John spoke from a distance, making sure to add a distinctive cough. The counter was covered in various dishes and unplated brownies, so he made sure to aim it away from them. “But you know how I am. I catch flus and fevers like no one’s business. It’s a shame I can’t come to this year’s family reunion…” his voice faltered. He hated lying to his mom. Out of all the nasty, bigoted members of his traditional family, his ma was the sole source of comfort he was able to find. But he knew he was going to be smothered amid all that “warm family love” if he went to the Laurens-Ball Family Christmas party. Instead, here he was, back at his and Alex’s shared apartment, preparing for a party he had organized (mostly) by himself.

“I understand, Jackie,” his mother cooed through the phone. There was a slight pause on the other line; John noticed the lapse as he began cutting up the fudgy goodness. Her voice broke through the comfortable quiet. “One day, my little baby boy. They’ll see you as I do: a handsome, young man who’s going to change the world.” His heart fluttered at his mom’s loving words. “I also know your skipping this party for another with your boyfriend, so make sure I hear nothing of it on Facebook, alright” John laughed at his mother’s jab.

“Alright, ma. I solemnly swear on it. Merry Christmas, mom.” 

“Merry Christmas, John.” 

He smiled as he pressed the end call button. He turned back to see a hand grab at his brownies. He grabbed the wrist and pulled its owner flush against him. “I don’t think so, darling.” John smiled down at Alexander who was dopily grinning up at him. “You know these are for the Christmas party.” 

“Come on, babe, it’s only one brownie. No one’s going to miss it,” Alexander said, snaking his arms around John’s waist. John quickly swept up the tray he knew he was grabbing at. 

“That’s because one brownie becomes one dozen with you in a blink, Alex.” He chuckled as he plucked the smallest one off the tray. “But I guess you deserve one. I mean you did do a good job decorating the place.” He shoved it in his mouth and laughed heartily. Alexander chuckles were muffled by the brownie, crumbs sprinkling onto his sweater. John swept them away fondly, admiring the handiwork beneath. He could feel warmth and comfort from each purl of the green sweater. Alex caught his eye and smiled. 

“Can you tell your mom that I love the sweater. It’s really… green.” He snorted and bit into the brownie and pressed the rest against John’s lips. “Open up, Freckles. You deserve some of your work, too.” John obliged and ate it from Alexander’s hand, letting his tongue brush against his slender fingers. 

“Do you two ever not try to fuck each other?” A loud, boisterous voice interrupted the moment, startling both of them out of their trance. Hercules Mulligan paraded through the living room, carrying a huge packages with him. “Merry Christmas, assholes. Did a good job this year, even without my impeccable sense of style.” 

“Mon ami, there’s no reason to bully them about their love.” Lafayette’s voice followed behind him, their voice muffled by their thick scarf. “Their clothing, on the other, is quite atrocious. Alexander, I do not understand why you Americans wear such hideous sweaters during Christmas.” They shed their thick jacket off and revealed a beautiful black cardigan covered in glimmering sliver stars and snowflakes. “This was the only thing I liked that Hercules made. Isn’t it magnifique?” As always, Lafayette looked fantastic, with their hair swept up into a neat ponytail and pinned trinkets, their heeled boots, now resting near the doorway with Hercules’ loafers, and their always immaculate makeup, done up in festive colors for the party. “Sorry we’re late, you two. Hercules and I had to do last minute shopping for this white elephant gift exchange,” Lafayette said, smirking at what was in the bags on the table. “I truly hope you did not invite anyone faint of heart. Hercules thought it would be funny if he hid a sex toy in a teddy bear and I’d hate to know someone would be offended by such off color humor.”

“Relax,” Alexander told them. “It’s the squad, the Schuyler sisters, Washington and his wife, Burr, and sadly,” he turned a rueful gaze at his boyfriend, “Jefferson and Madison. Honey, I know you grew up with them, and Madison is a pretty chill guy, but Jefferson is a dick who doesn’t deserve happiness.” 

John let out an overdramatic sigh over his boyfriend’s incredulous statements. “Well, someone had to balance you out. Besides, I know that you two play an infamously vicious game of Cards Against Humanity and I’ve been excited to watch one.” He playfully flicked Alexander’s nose and went back to the kitchen where Mulligan was already opening packages of side dishes and cakes. “Thanks, Herc for helping me out with the food. I don’t know how I could’ve done this without you.” 

“Say no more, southern boy. When Washington brings the prime rib and the Schuylers bring the alcohol and cocoa, we’ll be set.” Mulligan said gleefully. He leaned up the counter and sighed, filling up a glass of water from the sink. “Graduating next semester and this is the first Christmas I’ve been excited for since high school.” He and Laurens peered into the living room where Lafayette and Alex were having a fast-paced conversation in French. “When you, Hamilton, and Gil walked into my life when I was RA, I never knew I would be swept up with you idiots.” John joined him and patted his back. 

“Hey, don’t get all reminiscent now, pops,” Laurens said in a dropped voice. “Party’s starting up soon and we need to be happy and loud.” Clapping him on his back, Laurens pushed off the counter with almost a leap. “When the drinks start flowing, then you can be reminiscent.” John smiled at his older friend. “Merry Christmas, Mulligan.”

“Merry Christmas, Laurens.”


End file.
